


Like Minds

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: An anon over on Tumblr wanted me to write Huelet lab partners, so here!
Relationships: Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Like Minds

**Author's Note:**

> An anon over on Tumblr wanted me to write Huelet lab partners, so here!

Huey didn't know what was worse: getting partnered with someone who had absolutely no idea what they were doing (such as his younger brothers), or getting stuck with someone who knew _exactly_ what they were doing... Like Violet Apollonia Sabrewing.

The girl in question had just started at the school after spending most of her life being homeschooled and being taught by books. Huey had been used to being the smartest kid in the whole school until she came along, and now he was constantly finding himself being undermined by her... So yeah, it was just his luck to be partnered with Violet for their biology final.

"So, where do we start?"

She looked up. "Mm? Oh, right. My apologies; I was working on the formulas--"

"The one's we're not supposed to get to until step sixteen?" he asked, "the ones we literally _can't_ do until the mold has fully formed?"

"Those would be the ones, yes."

He frowned. "But shouldn't we--"

"Wait? Probably," she admitted, "but I've read up on this experiment, how others have performed it. What we have right here, in this jar, is almost identical to the set-up that renowned biologist Carter Webber had when he performed this experiment at Beaksburg University forty-three years ago. I'm not working ahead, not completely. I promise. I'm merely trying to see where things will be if ours ends up like this."

Huey looked at her, eyes wide. "You... You know of Webber?"

"Who _doesn't?"_

"A lot of people, actually..."

She sighed. "Right. Not everyone is as well-read as we both seem to be..."

Huey smiled a little. "Though... I'd love to hear your opinions on some of his more controversial experiments and studies."

"Such as the one where he somehow managed to add the combined DNA of a mosquito and a wasp to that of a Venus flytrap before planting it and seeing what would happen?"

He laughed. "Yeah."

She nodded. "... We can converse after school. If that's okay with you, of course."

Huey smiled. "Sounds perfect."


End file.
